


A Scheme is not a Vision

by sprinkles888



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, Hoooooo boy this episode, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkles888/pseuds/sprinkles888
Summary: So, you've written yourself into a corner here, huh, Chuck?





	A Scheme is not a Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Leonard Cohen's, "The Story of Issac."
> 
> Spoilers for 14x20 Moriah

You _know_ where the story’s supposed to go and yet . . .

The Abraham forgets his role. Where is thy faith? Take thy son to the Mount to prove it.

You always thought that bit was a clever part in . . . oh what chapter was it? Genesis? So many words ago. Would’ve been a cool recurring motif, but _no_ , he’s just gotta wimp out at the last second, a far cry from the kid who didn’t back down for _anything_ , what happened to him? All that character development you worked on for so long and now it’s all happened out of your hands. You’ve given the actors free range for a bit, and now that you’ve come back with a script, they won’t follow it anymore. 

There’s gotta be a writing blog about this somewhere right? Somewhere that’ll give you the advice you need:

So! You’ve built a boy forged through a childhood with the briefest glimpses of kindness, the perfect sob-story background that built him into steel. You gave him the dad who threw him out, (And yeah, so what, maybe you’re projecting when you call John Winchester a bad dad? It was all a part of it, to parallel the boy with his destiny, the perfect narrative structure) the anger at destiny, and now he’s gone and turned it on you?

Here’s how you fix that plot in three easy steps on writersbizzyness-dot-com!

Oh, if only.

That boy turns around and questions _you_.

_You_. The one who let him fall, the one who let his everything be stolen from him. You watched as he _burned_ you watched as he _cried_ and it was joyously entertaining—

But he turns around and aims for you and takes the shot like you didn’t build him from the quarks on up.

You snap. And that’s a metaphor too, you’ve always liked playing with those. Make a story interesting. But this story doesn’t want to be written, so it’s time to let it die, accumulate dust among your gathering collection of drafts and rewrites.

Your kid’s there. Took a bigger role than you planned out for him, but hey, all your outlining is down the drain _anyway_ , who cares? Let him have his role, he’s good enough as a plot device. 

It’s their fault for not listening—they’re your characters, they’re supposed to _listen to you_.

Another failed draft. 

Oh well. At least you can end this one in a nice, even circle. Endings are hard, but, hey. This one’s already over. 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, i was worried about this episode, but they managed to land it, and now i'm v v excited for s15. 
> 
> Sidenote: I never liked Chuck? idk, i've seen a lot of people say he was ooc, but i thought he was perfectly, horribly in-character? maybe that's just me.


End file.
